


new beginnings

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Fluff, M/M, firefighter maddie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: Since moving to LA, finally getting a divorce has been one of the main things on Buck's mind.





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, its me again! this time, i come bearing some more firefighter maddie au shenanigans cause like...... that shits really good. this ones a little on the shorter side, but im ok w that bc im just happy to be writing a lot!! :D  
> for once, i don't actually have a ton to say in the notes so umm!! find me on tumblr @diazbuckley! i hope yall enjoy sum Soft Boys

Since moving to LA, finally getting a divorce has been one of the main things on Buck's mind. The thought of actually going through with it was always incredibly nerve wracking, because that would tell Doug where he is, and Buck's never been ready to be able to potentially face him again. Over the last few months, though, he's been slowly building up the confidence and bravery he needs in order to finally go through with filing for divorce. He's been doing great at work, had even won dispatcher of the month, which he enthused about to Maddie about a thousand times, which has been a huge confidence booster. It's not just that, though—him and Maddie have been frequenting the gym lately so she can help him get strong enough to feel like he can properly defend himself. Last time they went to the gym, though, Maddie had gotten into his head a little bit regarding Eddie. She wasn't wrong when she accused him of having a thing for Eddie. He just thought he was being subtle about it. And besides, as far as Buck was concerned, he was still  _technically_ married, and although he never wants anything to do with Doug again, he just wouldn't feel right about acting upon his feelings for Eddie. However, gaining the courage to file for divorce made Buck feel comfortable enough to ask Eddie out finally, something he's been longing to do for who knows how long at this point.

Buck meanders into the fire station, an envelope containing divorce papers in hand. Finally getting to hold them flooded him with both anxiety over the fact that Doug would know where he is and excitement over finally getting rid of him. He's also excited to see Eddie, to tell him the good news, and to finally ask him out. If everything goes according to plan, then this brief visit to the station just might the best visit ever.

As Buck's walking past the trucks, glancing around at them in awe despite the fact that this is definitely not the first time he's seen them up close like this, Eddie's walking past him, staring down at his wrist as he puts his watch on. He looks up suddenly, pausing when he sees Buck. He looks a little confused as he walks closer to Buck. "Hey," Eddie says as Buck hurries over towards him. "What are you doing here? Looking for Maddie?"

"No, actually, I came to see you," Buck says, grinning as he stops right in front of Eddie. Maddie's already fully aware of all of his plans for today—the two of them celebrated about it all last night when Buck admitted that he was finally filing for divorce and that he was finally going to ask Eddie out. As much as Maddie likes to tease Buck over the guy, she was genuinely enthused and incredibly proud when Buck told her his plans. "Give you this," he continues, handing the envelope off to Eddie. Now that it's out of his hands and in Eddie's, the nerves start to show up, making him feel a little queasy, but he ignores them, tries to keep the good thoughts he's been thinking all day.

"Oh. Okay," Eddie says, pleasantly surprised, as he starts to open the envelope up. Buck shifts nervously from foot to foot as Eddie pulls the papers out of it and glances over them. The expression on his face is unreadable, and that makes Buck feel a little worried. "Divorce papers?" he asks slowly, looking up at Buck with a raised eyebrow. "This feels so sudden." Buck can't help but laugh a little at that. He's glad that Eddie is still his goofy self—if Eddie had turned this into an entirely serious situation, Buck would've actually puked from his nerves. Eddie starts to turn a little more serious now, putting the papers back into the envelope. "This is, uh, a really big step, Buck. I mean, he's gonna know where you are. You sure about this?" he questions gently.

Buck figured that Eddie would say something like that. Eddie's always so worried about him. It's been a long time since someone other than his sister would fret over him like this. It feels really good to find that comfort in the form of an incredibly attractive man who Buck knows for a  _fact_ likes him back. Knowing that makes this conversation a little easier on him. "Yeah, I know it's a risk," he says, nodding a little. "But the only way I'm ever gonna  _feel_ free of him is to  _be_ free of him." And isn't that a nice thought? Finally being free of his ex. He can hardly remember what life was like before Doug came into his life. He's a little giddy to see what his life looks like post-Doug. That's a sentiment Buck never thought he'd be able to have—he always thought that he'd be staying with Doug for the rest of his life. And that might've come true if he had stayed in Pennsylvania. After all, if he'd stuck around any longer, he's almost certain that Doug would've tried or succeeded in killing him. Now, though, that isn't an active concern.

"Okay," Eddie says, handing the envelope back to Buck. "If you're sure, then, uh, I'm here for you, whatever you need."

Time for Buck to utilize all the courage he  _doesn't_ have. He's certain that Eddie's going to say yes, but he still can't help but feel a little nervous. He knows that Eddie has a kid that has to be his number one concern, and dating might divert attention from his son to an extent that Eddie's uncomfortable with. Oh well. There's no harm in at least giving it his best shot. "Well, you told me once that your calendar was wide open, when I was ready," he murmurs, and he can't help but smile as he remembers that conversation. Eddie had been so gentle and patient with him, entirely respectful of Buck's boundaries regarding getting into a relationship. Eddie's always like that with him, Buck realizes. Eddie's always been so good to him, and that's a huge part of why Buck is so excited to see what the future might have in store for the two of them.

"Just, uh, name the date and time," Eddie says, taking a step closer to Buck. Just being in slightly closer proximity, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of Eddie but not close enough to be pressed against him (Buck would certainly like to be pressed up against Eddie right about now, but he'd prefer it if they  _weren't_ in public and if there were a lot less clothes between them. That's going to have to wait until much later, though), leaves Buck's head reeling a little bit.

"Friday, 7:00 p.m.," Buck says immediately. He may or may not have practiced this conversation in the mirror a few dozen times. Both Chimney  _and_ Maddie have walked in on Buck practicing this bit of the exchange, and each time was more embarrassing than the last.

"Actually, I'm kind of busy," Eddie replies. Buck blinks in surprise at that, brows furrowing in confusion. What could Eddie possibly have to do on Friday evening? Buck could've sworn Eddie had said that Shannon had Christopher for the week, so what could possibly be conflicting with the plans Buck had made? "I'm kidding!" Eddie says with a grin just as Buck's starting to panic a little, making Buck let out a breathless huff of laughter. "Yes. I can't wait."

"Okay," Buck says breathlessly, laughing along with Eddie. Buck feels giddy and a little lightheaded now that he has something amazing to look forward to at the end of the week. Friday can't come soon enough. "Okay. I'll see you Friday night," he continues with a hopeful sort of grin.

"Friday," Eddie confirms, smiling that crooked smile that made Buck fall so hard for him.

With a sudden surge of bravery, Buck rests a hand on Eddie's cheek, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie's other cheek. His heart beats rapidly in his chest when he feels Eddie's hand on his elbow and Eddie's stubble on his lips. He hadn't been planning kissing Eddie's cheek tonight, but he's certainly not complaining about his impulsivity just this once. The mesmerized, almost goofy smile that it leaves on Eddie's face certainly makes the action worth it, Buck thinks. He's already counting down the seconds until he gets to see Eddie and kiss his cheek again as he turns and starts exiting the station (though he hopes that Eddie's cheek won't be the _only_ place he gets to kiss). He can't help the slight bounce in his step when he hears cheering and whistling from somewhere behind him. The visit has gone far better than Buck had ever anticipated, and he already knows that he'll be going to sleep tonight with that sweet grin of Eddie's on his mind.


End file.
